Meaningless
by Themidnightvampress
Summary: The Black haws meet a young military girl named Rena Everland. She may be blind but she has spunk. And they all find out something more about her...and what exactly is her relationship with Teito and who is this blonde male that works as the black hawks secritary and how on earth does he know Rena? And who are the winds?...Read and find out. AyanamiXOC...Black hawksXOC's
1. Chapter 1

The room was all dark. No lights were on. And no one was in the room. The door opened and in walked a young teen girl with light brown hair cut short. Her eyes were a blinded white. And she was wearing a female military outfit. Her name is Rena Everland and she is 16. When she walked in the lights turned on and sitting in a chair in the middle of the room was a man with blue hair

"Now are you going to answer?" was all she asked. The man in the chair said nothing

"Please...Marcus...we need to know what is going on with you!" Rena yelled

"Nothing is wrong with me!" he yelled

"Fine." and with that Rena left the room. When she got to the command room she saw her superior Mashell

"Rena...You have a mission." Said Mashell

"To where Ma'am?" asked Rena

"The Empire."

"Yes Ma'am!" Rena said as she saluted Mashell and went to her room to pack her stuff.

At the gorge

As Rena walked through the gorge she saw that a whole bunch of men were on the ground all beat up.

"Wonder what happened to them." Rena said. She jumped off the gorge and landed on her feet. She looked around and noticed that there was a man with blue hair and a kid with purple hair. The wind blew hard and the purple flower in her hair went flying. The man with blue hair caught it and looked at the young teenaged girl. She saw him whisper something to the kid with purple hair

With Kuroyuri & Haruse

"Sir I think you missed one." Haruse said

"Really? Who?" Kuroyuri asked

"Her." Haruse said as he pointed at the girl

"Aah...I'll get her Haruse." Kuroyuri said as he walked forward and activated his Zaiphon and made a tornado and launched it at the girl. She jumped up and used a sword and stabbed it into a ledge

"Oh she is good!" Kuroyuri said

"Kuroyuri!Haruse!" yelled a annoyed sliver haired male

"Ayanami-sama!" yelled Kuroyuri surprised

"What is going on here..And who is that?" He asked and the girl on the ledge jumped at Haruse and hit him in the stomach and grabed the flower and took off leaveing everyone in the dust.

_END CHAPTER 1_

Review and tell me if you like or hate it.


	2. Chapter 2!

The brown haired girl jumped off of the roof and landed on her feet. The brown haired boy walked up to her.

"Who are you?" he asked the girl smirked and pulled her hood down to reveal brown hair (You already knew that) that was in the same style as Hakuren

"My name is none of your concern for now. But let us fiight Teito Klien." the girl said. Her and Teito got in their fighting stances and began to advance around each other

"Do you know hand to hand?" the girl asked. Teito looked at her wierdly

"Yes." the girl smirked

"Well how about Hand to forest monster?" she asked

"What?" Teito asked and as soon as he asked sevreal monsters came out from the ground as she raised her hand. One was huge and had no eyes and really sharp teeth.

"NightEater! ATTACK!" and with that the creature attacked Teito. All of the preistt's were getting worried about what was going on. Hakuren looked at Frau

"Can she do that?" he asked him/ Frau looked back at him and shrugged

"I don't know." he said as he went back to the fight. The mystery girl was holding her own pretty well. Even though she was cheating.

"Hmp. Your really good. Usaly when we fight the person we are fighting loses so bad and gets eaten by NightEater!" the girl said with a laugh. But before she could send another attack the shadow sheild around the church broke. And the NightEater disapperared and the girl looked freaked out. Suddenly a laugh was heard all through the church and two black figures jumped down

"Hello little girl." said one

"Good day little boy." said the other. The girl started backing up and the one who talked to her was walking towards her

"Stay away from me!" she yelled. The figure who talked to Teito was just standing their.

"I really am sorry Senya but you really should be more careful the what you are...maybe next time...Oh wait there is NO next time!" and with that the figure clad in black launched a black fire ball at the girl and it hit her in the chest. And he walked back to his friend. They both looked at Teito and you coyuld hear them smirk

"So you are Teito Klein?" one asked. Teito nodded his head and they laughed

"Well the Gypsis sisters wanted to fight you but that no good waste of magika wanted to fight you and look at where that got her." one said laughing his head off. They both took off their hoods to reaveal that one had night black hair and the other had silver hair

"My name is Jet and this is Sakuyo." said the one with black hair. They smiled at Teito

"And we must be leaving." said Sakuyo as they disappeared into shadows.

********MILITARY*********

When Rena woke up she was in the medical ward. She heard the door open and sevreal foot step coming her way

"Ah you are awake." said Ayanami. Rena smiled at him and nodded her head.

"So...what attack was that that you did on that man?" Ayanami asked. Rena put one og her fingers on her bottome lip and closed her left eye

"Now that is a secret my dear friend." Rena smiled at him. AYanami chuckled and put his hand on her head and rufled her hair

"OK." he said and walked out. When Ayanami walked out the door the other black hawks were standing in front of him

"You sooooo like her." said Hyuuga. Ayanami shaked his haed

"No I don't." he said. Hyuuga tried to say something else but before he could a scream riped through the air. And all of the black hawks ran into Rena's room. When the entered Cody bit his thumb and threw the blood chanting something in some strange launge. When the blood reached Rena it stopped in mid air then the form of a young girl appeared

"A Nightmare?!" Cody yelled the girl looked at them and chuckled

"This Evil will no loger live. This Evil will parish by the hands of someone dear to her.

Dear little Sally will surely be missed,

She died because she made someone pissed,

The villager thought she was a..." but before she could say the final two verses a golden sword stabbed her through the stomache and she disappered. Behind her was a woman with purple hair and blue eyes. Both Cody and Rena stared in shock

"Machelle?" Rena asked. The purple haired woman nodded and smiled.

"Rena..I have something to tell you...one is that I am not really here." she said. Rena nodded

"So Alison's thing works?" she asked and the woman nodded

"Yes..and...that your brother is alive." she said. Rena's eyes went wide as did Codys.

"Really?" she asked

"Yes...and I need you and them.." she said as she pointed to the black hawks "To come back to Hold." she said. Rena nodded as did Cody

"Yes Ma'am!" they said as the saluted her. And she disappered.

"Well...where are we going?" asked Konatsu. Rena smirked

"Home."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sai." was the only thing that Rena could say

"Hmp..Now that is a name I have not heared in awhile." he said. All the black Hawks drawed their swords and Zaiphon and pointed it at the male

"Who are you?" Ayanami asked

"I have many names..but Sai is not one of them. That is my older brother. My name is Kurai. And I'm here to collect something from a follower." he said as he raised his sword at Rena

"A follower? The hell is that?!" Rena yelled. She got into a fighting stance and pulled out her sword

"Yes..come at me pretty kitty!" Kurai yelled as he ran at Rena sword raised to her chest. Before he could hit her she moved and kneed him in the gut. She than raised her sword and went to hit him but he blocked it. While they were fighting the black hawks attacked as well.

"NO! Get back! You cannt fight him..he will kill you. Leave him to me!" Rena yelled. Her flew up and she got an aura around her. The aura was a deep red color and it had black in it aswell

"Aku o minai, aku o kikanaishi, aku o hanashimasen. Sore wa watashi no tame no jinseidesu! Watakushiha no tame ni. ... Aku o minai!" she yelled and the aura shot at the man named Kurai right in the chest. He had a big wound and he grabbed it

"Heh...so my pal was not lying when he said that a Evil sibling was here. But I cannt keep fighting like this...so for now I shall take my leave." and with that he was gone. And Rena fell to the ground passed out.

****Elsewhere*****

A young girl with light brown hair walked into a church

"Well now...Looks like Rena had just fought Kurai. And now it is my turn to fight that Teito boy." she said. With one raise of her hand the darkness suronded the church. Every bystander tried running away. Every prist and and Tranee tried helping them.

"TEITO KLEIN!" she yelled and a boy with brown hair looked up at her

"I CHALENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" she yelled

"I ACSEPT!" Teito yelled back

Midnightvampress-HAHAHA CLIFF HANGER!

Rye- Not really...well you did say Teito will be in this chap..and he was.

Midnightvampress- I know right!

Rena- Why did I pass out

Midnightvampress- Because I wanted you to! And the next chap will have a very good surprise!

Rye- Well R&R...No flames and tell us if you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4!

The brown haired girl jumped off of the roof and landed on her feet. The brown haired boy walked up to her.

"Who are you?" he asked the girl smirked and pulled her hood down to reveal brown hair (You already knew that) that was in the same style as Hakuren

"My name is none of your concern for now. But let us fiight Teito Klien." the girl said. Her and Teito got in their fighting stances and began to advance around each other

"Do you know hand to hand?" the girl asked. Teito looked at her wierdly

"Yes." the girl smirked

"Well how about Hand to forest monster?" she asked

"What?" Teito asked and as soon as he asked sevreal monsters came out from the ground as she raised her hand. One was huge and had no eyes and really sharp teeth.

"NightEater! ATTACK!" and with that the creature attacked Teito. All of the preistt's were getting worried about what was going on. Hakuren looked at Frau

"Can she do that?" he asked him/ Frau looked back at him and shrugged

"I don't know." he said as he went back to the fight. The mystery girl was holding her own pretty well. Even though she was cheating.

"Hmp. Your really good. Usaly when we fight the person we are fighting loses so bad and gets eaten by NightEater!" the girl said with a laugh. But before she could send another attack the shadow sheild around the church broke. And the NightEater disapperared and the girl looked freaked out. Suddenly a laugh was heard all through the church and two black figures jumped down

"Hello little girl." said one

"Good day little boy." said the other. The girl started backing up and the one who talked to her was walking towards her

"Stay away from me!" she yelled. The figure who talked to Teito was just standing their.

"I really am sorry Senya but you really should be more careful the what you are...maybe next time...Oh wait there is NO next time!" and with that the figure clad in black launched a black fire ball at the girl and it hit her in the chest. And he walked back to his friend. They both looked at Teito and you coyuld hear them smirk

"So you are Teito Klein?" one asked. Teito nodded his head and they laughed

"Well the Gypsis sisters wanted to fight you but that no good waste of magika wanted to fight you and look at where that got her." one said laughing his head off. They both took off their hoods to reaveal that one had night black hair and the other had silver hair

"My name is Jet and this is Sakuyo." said the one with black hair. They smiled at Teito

"And we must be leaving." said Sakuyo as they disappeared into shadows.

********MILITARY*********

When Rena woke up she was in the medical ward. She heard the door open and sevreal foot step coming her way

"Ah you are awake." said Ayanami. Rena smiled at him and nodded her head.

"So...what attack was that that you did on that man?" Ayanami asked. Rena put one og her fingers on her bottome lip and closed her left eye

"Now that is a secret my dear friend." Rena smiled at him. AYanami chuckled and put his hand on her head and rufled her hair

"OK." he said and walked out. When Ayanami walked out the door the other black hawks were standing in front of him

"You sooooo like her." said Hyuuga. Ayanami shaked his haed

"No I don't." he said. Hyuuga tried to say something else but before he could a scream riped through the air. And all of the black hawks ran into Rena's room. When the entered Cody bit his thumb and threw the blood chanting something in some strange launge. When the blood reached Rena it stopped in mid air then the form of a young girl appeared

"A Nightmare?!" Cody yelled the girl looked at them and chuckled

"This Evil will no loger live. This Evil will parish by the hands of someone dear to her.

Dear little Sally will surely be missed,

She died because she made someone pissed,

The villager thought she was a..." but before she could say the final two verses a golden sword stabbed her through the stomache and she disappered. Behind her was a woman with purple hair and blue eyes. Both Cody and Rena stared in shock

"Mashell?" Rena asked. The purple haired woman nodded and smiled.

"Rena..I have something to tell you...one is that I am not really here." she said. Rena nodded

"So Alison's thing works?" she asked and the woman nodded

"Yes..and...that your brother is alive." she said. Rena's eyes went wide as did Codys.

"Really?" she asked

"Yes...and I need you and them.." she said as she pointed to the black hawks "To come back to Hold." she said. Rena nodded as did Cody

"Yes Ma'am!" they said as the saluted her. And she disappered.

"Well...where are we going?" asked Konatsu. Rena smirked

"Home."


End file.
